


Penguins

by Acanthus_Leaves



Series: Domestic Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acanthus_Leaves/pseuds/Acanthus_Leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec go to the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble about Malec and Penguins.  
> Prompt from May10baby on tumblr (This was written about a year ago)

The first thing Alec noticed was the smell. Somehow- and Alec still wasn’t sure exactly how- Magnus had dragged him to Central Park Zoo. Now, they were in the mostly empty penguin house and the smell of fish was almost foul- and that’s saying a lot because Alec knew what a Behemoth demon smelled like. They stood in front of the tank while Magnus excitedly rambled off penguin facts that Alec was barely listening to.

"Did you know that penguins can swim on average 15 miles an hour." he looked over at Alec, who looked downright miserable and didn’t look like he was listening to Magnus at all. Magnus smiled. He knew something that would cheer his boyfriend up. "During the mating season, you can tell a female penguin from a male penguin by the muddy footprints on her back that she received from her… activities… with her mate."

Hearing this, Alec looked over at Magnus as a huge smile broke out on his face. After a few seconds, he couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing, something Magnus rarely saw and was very happy to see now.

Magnus smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Alec turned back to the fish tank and the morose look on his face settled again. Magnus looked down at Alec, concerned. That penguin fact always cheered people up. “Alec, darling, what’s wrong? You look upset.” Alec looked up at him “Nothing’s wrong, Magnus.” He said, plastering on a half-smile. At this, Magnus lifted an eyebrow. “Alexander, I’ve been alive a long time, I know when someone is upset. And you, right now, are upset.”

Alec let out a deep breath and walked over to the large bench that was settled in the middle of the large room, and looked down at his hands. “It’s just… today when I left the Institute, Isabelle asked me where I was going and I told her I was just going out…” Alec paused and took another deep breath. Magnus sat down beside him, but said nothing. “And, I just couldn’t tell her I was going out with you. I mean, I have no idea why, I love going out with you. I’m just scared, I guess… I’m scared of how people are going to react when they find out about- about….” Alec trailed off. He hadn’t meant to let that all slip out, but in some ways, he was happy it had. He was tired of holding everything in. Magnus listened to him without interrupting. Once the Shadowhunter was finished talking, Magnus grabbed his hand, looked him in those beautiful blue eyes and said “Alec, sweetie, I know you’re scared, but everything is going to be okay. And about how people are going to react when you decide to tell everyone about us, when the right time comes, you won’t even care about it. It’ll just feel like a normal conversation.” Magnus paused and looked at Alec. “I guess you’re right.” He said. “I’m sorry, I’m just overreacting. I really am new at this.” Alec looked up at Magnus. Magnus kissed the Shadowhunter’s forehead and said “Don’t worry; you’ll get used to this soon enough.” Alec smiled and looked around the penguin house, which was now empty. Forgetting the smell, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and kissed him. Alec always enjoyed kissing Magnus. It was always so magical, just like that first night that Alec had gone over to his apartment.

Magnus pulled away and said “You know, I love going out with you too.” Then, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him back.


End file.
